


Stereo

by Jackyrackem



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyrackem/pseuds/Jackyrackem
Summary: After your best friend introduced you to motocross, you have been closer than ever while learning the basics of driving, and amateur jumps. Inspiration from this tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeRpdnnx/Soundtrack: My Heart's a Stereo by Gym Class Heroes, feat. Adam Levine
Relationships: friends to lovers - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stereo

**You**

It had been weeks since your best friend first invited you to the dirt track on the outskirts of town. One boring Saturday had effectively changed your friendship forever. Showing up and hopping out of his truck, the morning sun had shown down on the both of you before you heard his deep voice summoning you to the bed of his vehicle. After helping him unload his bike, you stood in awe of the aerial acrobatics you saw the others performing. Staring at the other bikers, you said quietly to him,"You have GOT to teach me how to do that."

Three weeks later, you had the basics down. This, however, was the first weekend you were on your brand new bike, and in your own gear. As you arrived at the track, your heart began picking up speed. It seemed to take forever to unstrap the bikes, and by the time you were both geared up, you were damn near vibrating with excitement. You had planned to take it easy on the jumps, just to be safe while getting to know your own machine. 

**Him**

She was beautiful in her energy and excitement. How long had I loved her? No matter, she would never know. I would rather die loving her secretly, than risk not having her in my life at all. The motocross was my way of trying to include her in every part of my life, and thankfully she took to it like a fish to water. It would be some time before she could safely land the bigger jumps, but the silly part of me still wanted to show off for her. We slowly rode to the beginning of the course, and I gave her the signal to give me a second, motioning to her, then putting two fingers to my visor, indicating I wanted her to watch what I was gonna do. I settled on my seat, my heart pounding even harder, hoping that this maneuver would prompt that lopsided smile that killed me every time she flashed it my way. I focused, even with the blood pounding in my ears, and took off. As I hit the apex, I used every bit of strength and skill in my body to half turn my bike 90 degrees while midair. As I looked back to try and find her at the head of the course, our eyes met, and through my shock, I registered that she had taken the jump with me. Having kicked her bike at the same angle in the opposite direction, she must have taken off a split second after I did. Time froze in that moment, and there was only one song going through my head. It had become our unofficial friend anthem after one drunken karaoke night. I had picked it to try and hint at my love for her, and it would forever be etched in my brain every time I saw her. As I took in every aspect of her face, I saw unadulterated joy, surprise, and determination all in one glance. Though I couldn't see her smile, her eyes were crinkled at the edges, and I felt my heart breaking with love. As my eyes filled with tears, I remembered that we were still midair, so I refocused on the task, landing the jump and immediately looking back to see that she had landed safely as well, kicking up some dirt with her tires. 

**You**

As he gestured for you to sit and watch, you could only guess he wanted to show you some new jump. His engine revved, and before you could think, your hands did the same to your bike. A heart beat after he took off, you felt your bike do the same. Nearing the jump, your heart leapt in to your throat, with the rest of your body running on autopilot and instinct. Time slowed as your wheels left the dirt hill, and you kicked your bike in the opposite direction that he did his. As you watched him, he looked back at you, and through your clear visors, his green eyes met your chocolate colored ones. You felt blood flush your face, and some unexplainable feeling flood your brain. What was that look on his face? It was the same he gave you when you two were at karaoke a month or so ago. And, wait...were those tears? As he turned his head away, time resumed it's normal momentum. Turning your body, you straightened your bike out, seeing him land a moment before you did. Reaching the end of the course, you both stopped and removed your helmets. Utilizing your kickstand, you were barely off your bike before you leapt into his arms, feeling his heart jackhammering against you. He always gave the strongest hugs, but this one lasted a bit longer than usual. Keeping your legs wrapped around him, you placed your hands on either side of his face and met his gaze again. In the depths of his mossy eyes, you found pride, amazement, and most prominently, love. Oh shit. Before you knew it, your mouth was on his, and felt like it should've been there all along. 

**Him**

She jumped at me. Without thought, my arms wrapped around her, holding my world as tightly as I could. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was a glorious halo around her head. As I gazed at her, she threw that knee weakening smile at me before her mouth met mine. I melted in to that kiss, and once again, our song played in my head. I would cherish this single kiss for the rest of my life. 


End file.
